


Suprise for My Students

by uritaeyeon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 3-5 paradise private academy senior division student, Alternate Timelines, Drama, F/M, a bit ... humor and parody?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Demi meningkatkan semangat belajar, Nagisa rela mendatangkan aktris tenar yang akhir-akhir ini sedang disukai oleh anak muridnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise for My Students

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu adalah hasil karya Matsui Yuusei. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).

Nagisa menatap murid-muridnya yang tampak lemah, lesu, lunglai, tak semangat belajar.

Ralat.

Memang sejak awal mereka tampak tak niat belajar. Tapi hari ini, semangat belajar—atau bisa dikatakan sisa-sisa semangat belajar—mereka malah tampak tak ada sedikit pun. Nagisa lebih baik melihat ada muridnya yang jahil atau bertingkah nakal, daripada diam seperti ini; kan jadi bingung sendiri.

“Ehem,” dehamnya keras—sengaja.

Namun sayangnya, reaksi yang ditampilkan nyaris nol persen. Para murid kesayangannya itu _kelihatan_ nya sedang mengerjakan tugas yang dia berikan meski Nagisa yakin pikiran mereka semua sedang melayang ke mana-mana.

Hal seperti ini wajar sih. Kemungkinannya pun ada beberapa. Misalnya guru yang sebelumnya memerahi mereka, atau ada masalah pribadi, atau hal lainnya. Tapi kalau sepanjang pelajaran ini Nagisa didiamkan justru rasanya aneh; karena setiap dia mengajar ada saja murid yang membentaknya—dan dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Gerah, akhirnya pemuda 22 tahun itu pun bertanya. “Kalian kenapa?”

Murid yang duduk di depan mejanya mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tulis dan menjawab malas, “Bosan, Nagisa.”

“Bosan?” ulang guru magang itu.

“Akhir-akhir ini semua pelajaran terasa lebih membosankan. Ditambah lagi ... tadi ada guru yang menyita sebagian ponsel kami. Kami, kan jadi tidak bisa bermain ponsel sekarang,” tambah anak muridnya tadi.

Entah harus senang atau malah ikut prihatin atas disitanya ponsel murid-muridnya. Pasalnya, bukan sekali dua kali dia mendengar suara berisik ponsel ketika dia sedang mengajar di kelas ini.

“Memangnya di ponsel kalian itu isinya apa sih? Video yang tidak-tidak ya?” tebak Nagisa sembari menyipitkan matanya dan menatap seluruh kelas.

“Bukan,” kali ini murid yang duduk di samping jendela yang menjawab, “Nagisa tahu Haruna Mase tidak? Dia, kan sedang tenar-tenarnya tuh. Kemarin saja film terbarunya baru keluar.”

“Oh, Haruna Mase,” diam-diam Nagisa tersenyum dalam hati, “tentu saja tahu. Terus kenapa kalau filmnya baru keluar?”

“Ya tidak kenapa-kenapa sih. Akhir-akhir ini kami menyukainya—kalau aku sih dari dulu. Tadi kami menonton beberapa potongan drama dan film Haruna Mase di Youtube, tapi malah ketahuan. Jadi ponsel kami disita deh,” jelasnya lengkap.

Shiota Nagisa ber-‘oh’ ria sembari mengangguk. Ah, dia jadi punya ide.

“Eh, aku bisa lho memertemukan kalian dengan Haruna Mase,” ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

Satu kelas langsung menatapnya spontan—juga menatapnya tak percaya.

“Nagisa, kau ini mimpi atau apa sih?”

“Mana mungkin lah.”

“Aktris tenar lho. Bagaimana kau bisa membawanya ke sini?”

“Bohong, aku tidak percaya.”

Pemuda berambut biru itu menatap buku materi miliknya sambil menyunggingkan senyum jenakanya. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik halaman materi hari itu sembari berkata, “Kalau aku berhasil memertemukan kalian dengannya, jangan bosan belajar lagi ya. Sudah mau kuliah lho.”

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Suprise for My Students © Sha**

**.**

**X.x.X**

Semua rahang anak kelas 3-5 Paradise Private Academy Senior Division jatuh ke bawah. Kedua netra mereka sama sekali tak berkedip.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tak kaget melihat seorang malaikat yang biasanya hanya bisa mereka lihat lewat layar TV, ponsel, dan laptop, kini muncul di hadapan mereka?

Muncul, nyata, bahkan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua.

“Halo, semua! Nagisa-kun mengundangku ke sini. Katanya kalian sedang tidak semangat belajar ya?” Haruna Mase, alias Kayano Kaede, alias Yukimura Akari tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya pada seluruh siswa di bawah asuhan si pemuda biru. Diam-diam gadis yang sebaya dengan guru muda itu tersenyum geli mendapati ekspresi _hilarious_ dari para remaja di hadapannya.

“A-a-a N-Nagisa b-bagaimana ... kau ... ini ... Haruna Mase ... aku pasti bermimpi ...,” ujar salah seorang murid yang berhasil membuat Nagisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

“Bagaimana? Aku tidak berbohong, kan?” ujarnya bangga sebelum melanjutkan, “jadi, berhubung Haruna Mase ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kalian sekarang serius belajar? Haruna-san, boleh aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengajari mereka?”

Akari mengerling pada pemuda yang berdiri menyandar pada pintu kelas. Dirinya menatap langit-langit dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. “Hmm bagaimana ya? Boleh deh boleh. Tidak buruk juga. Tapi yah ... aku tidak sepintar dirimu, Nagisa-kun.”

“Kau bisa mengajari mereka Sastra Jepang, nilai kelas ini paling rendah di pelajaran itu.”

“Ah, boleh, boleh. Ayo kalian semua buka bukunya.” Dengan riang, Akari mengambil buku materi milik Nagisa yang disimpan di atas meja guru. Dia menatap sekeliling, merasakan kembali suasana ‘hidup’ di kelas yang sudah lama tak ditempati ini. Di kelas yang terpencil di atas gunung sana.

Kelas yang selama setahun terakhir di masa sekolah menengahnya begitu banyak memberi kenangan.

Kelas 3-E, yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

Ketika dulu dia menjadi murid yang menerima pelajaran, sekarang gara-gara Nagisa mengundangnya ke sini—syukurlah jadwalnya kosong—dia berdiri di depan papan tulis sebagai seorang guru.

“Nah, mana yang kalian tidak mengerti?”

Seluruh kelas mengangkat tangannya.

“Bab 1, Haruna-san!”

“Tolong ajari cara menjawab soal latihan Bab 2!”

“Bab 3!”

“Ajari aku Bab 2!”

“Haruna-san, ajari tugas Bab 1.”

“Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengerti Bab 1.”

Shiota Nagisa menghela napas lelah. Jadi selama ini mereka tidak mengerti dari bab awal? Hatinya terasa disayat-sayat—ugh.

Untuk beberapa saat ke depan, ruangan itu penuh dengan teriakan yang meminta Akari untuk mengajari mereka. Nagisa sendiri tersenyum senang melihatnya. Setidaknya, kan anak muridnya kini mau belajar meski harus didatangi aktris seperti itu dulu.

Namun sayangnya, senyum senang yang terpoles di wajahnya itu segera hilang setelah mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran.

“Haruna-san, kenapa Anda cantik sekali?”

“Haruna-san sudah punya kekasih belum?”

“Mau jadi kekasihku tidak, Haruna-san?”

Lho.

Tubuh yang sedari tadi disandarkan pada kusen pintu kini menegak. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, kan?

Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Kedua ujung bibirnya naik beberapa mili dan matanya menyipit. Tak lupa dengan aura-aura kehitaman samar yang berhasil membuat kelas terdiam saat itu juga.

“Kudengar ada yang menggoda Haruna-san?”

Akari melirik takut-takut.

“Tugas Sensei tambahkan. Kerjakan ulang Bab 1, Bab 2, dan Bab 3 tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun.”

“APA?!”

Seluruh murid dilanda syok hebat.

“Ta-tapi—”

“Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sensei mengundang Haruna-san untuk mengajari kalian, bukan untuk kalian goda. Kalau begitu caranya—”

“IYA-IYA KAMI BELAJAR!”

Dan Yukimura Akari malah dibuat lebih sibuk dua kali dari yang seharusnya.

Yah ... dia maklum sih.

Sebagai kekasih, mana rela Nagisa melihat dirinya digoda-goda oleh orang lain? Muridnya sendiri lagi.

Shiota Nagisa, agak pencemburu, ceklis.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Kejutan yang dimaksud itu adalah Haruna Mase itu sendiri dan tugas yang ditambahkan tiba-tiba.
> 
> ...
> 
> Akhirnya kesampaian juga /elap keringat.
> 
> Tinggal matangin plot buat KoroAguri jadi deh tiga fanfic dari tiga ship terfavorit :”) (KoroAguri paling atas sih di hati :”)) (sebagai pecinta kapal angst kubisa apa :”))
> 
> Ah iya, setangkep aku ya, kelas 3-E udah bukan bagian dari Kunugigaoka JHS. Bener nggak sih? Selain itu gunungnya juga udah jadi milik anak-anak 3-E, kan. Jadi ya aku mikirnya kelas itu udah resmi milik mereka sepenuhnya.
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
